


The things Frank loves

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Series: The things that fix us [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frank/Matt - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, No Dialogue, is there such a thing as smutty fluff, smutty fluff, this isn't even too smutty actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that Frank Castle loves about Matt Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things Frank loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was literally written in 30 minutes during lunch break. I haven't even re-read it, so it's probably a mess.  
> Un-beta'd, non-native, and all the other warnings on my other fics.  
> Hope you enjoy!

There are many things that Frank Castle loves about Matt Murdock.

He loves his voice, always so soft and gentle, both when he’s fighting criminals or grilling someone in court.

He loves the way he walks, with long strides and light footfalls that make almost no noise, and a slight swing in his hips.

He loves his smile, bright and open, that always makes him want to cover those lips with his own.

Frank loves to watch Matt during sex. He loves to see him lose control completely, he loves to look as he shuts down his radar sense and focuses solely on Frank, on the here and now.

Frank loves biting Matt’s neck and leaving little half-moon shaped marks just below the rim of his shirt collar, where no one will see them but Frank himself, tomorrow night.

He loves to tease Matt with his hands and mouth, fingers brushing his sides lightly, tongue running on Matt’s abdomen and leaving wet trails, making Matt shiver under his touch.

He loves the way Matt says his name when his hand finally closes around his arousal and strokes gently, and the completely different way Matt says his name when he stops, and the way he stops talking altogether when he replaces his hand with his mouth.

He loves the way Matt’s nails dig into his back, the way his fingers tangle in his hair, holding on, searching for balance, while Matt tries with all his might not to topple over the edge, not yet, not just yet.

He loves it when he’s finally inside him, whispering unrepeatable things into his ear, and Matt bites his lips and inhales sharply when he starts to move, oh so slowly.

Frank loves that Matt’s eyes stay open and fixed on his all the time. Matt never closes his eyes: when he does, Frank knows he’s getting close and he knows what to do.

Frank loves fucking Matt slow and deep, he loves to feel him writhing and moaning underneath him, he loves to keep Matt’s hands pinned above his head until Matt begs him to let him go, to let him touch, feel, _see_.

Frank loves when Matt comes, arching his back and repeating his name, over and over, like a prayer or a song, or both. And he loves when he comes inside of Matt and everything else disappears, and for just a split second he understands what it’s like to be Matt and feel everything, what it’s like to be in a constant sensory overload, while pleasure washes over him and light dances behind his closed eyelids.

Frank loves how Matt cuddles up to him afterwards, his head on his chest, his ear just above his heart.

Frank loves to kiss Matt’s forehead and watch him while he relaxes and eventually falls asleep.

Frank loves to listen to Matt’s slow, even breath, and to fall asleep knowing that tomorrow he will see Matt’s smile again, hear his voice again, get to hold his hand again.

There are many things that Frank Castle loves about Matt Murdock.

But most of all, Frank Castle just loves Matt Murdock.


End file.
